An Unexpected Companion
by Forianna
Summary: A WIP from a rusty Fanfic writer. Kestrel, who's perfect life is nothing more then an act, comes across a mysterious necklace. By the lamp-light of the city, she is transported to middle-earth. Many adventures await, after the original quest to defeat Smaug and reclaim the lonely mountain, and mysteries to be uncovered. Thorin/OC, Fili/OC, Kili/OC. AU, Fluffy and T rated (for now)
1. Chapter 1: Nothing Out of the Ordinary

**Hey all~ You can call me Forianna, and I have had this plot-line on my mind since I saw the movie...please bare with my silliness. X3**

**My first story to be published to this account. I haven't been on this site since I was young...Although I still feel like I write like a child. lol Be sure if you like it to R&R, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I hope ya like it! Enjoy~**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter One: Nothing out of the Ordinary

Erabor had been saved, the dwarves home secured and their riches reclaimed. Thorin, son of Thrain, the newly crowned King under the Mountain, had secured his ancestral home. Balin still advised the hot-headed leader, his nephews Fili and Kili remained, wrecking occasional havoc on the city. All was as it should be, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Far away, in the rolling hills of the shire, Bilbo Baggins was enjoying a lovely lunch of pan-fried trout, roasted potatoes and carrots, and herb scones. He was enjoying his laid-back days, the quiet of the shire a welcome change after the adventure he had been on. The golden ring he had found in the dank depths of Golem's cave was sitting snugly in his vest pocket, his hearth was warm and his pantry was full. All was as it should be, nothing out of the ordinary at all.

Kestrel sat, curled under a throw on her boyfriend's posh leather sofa, with the metal studs and overly ornate wood-trim. The small and glamorous New York loft that they shared was seeped in his self-importance. The flat screen TV was glaringly bright in the dark room as her significant other was glued to the football game flashed before his glazed eyes. A beer in hand (bottled mind you, not that "cheap canned garbage"), mouth ever so slightly agape as the players ran about with what Kestrel saw as no real purpose. Occasionally he would give his phone enough attention, to text that girl he thought she didn't know about it. Thinking himself sly he had grown lazy, but she tried to ignore his quite obvious affair. She had brought it up to him the evening before, and as a result bored quite the bruise on her cheek. It was not as it should be, but sadly, nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

This is how her days passed recently. A false smile, a faux love between her and this man she had once been infatuated with and now she tolerated her situation for no other reason than her own self-doubt. "Babe, you know you'll never leave me.", he had slurred to her the night before, shortly after the palm of his hand left a red imprint on her cheek. "Who in the hell else could ever want you?"

It was an early morning, as it always was for the aspiring soux-chef. It was small restaurant, but the size of the operation did not dictate the quality of food or level of cooking that was held within. It was obvious to her boss that she required the day off, and to Kestrels dismay the decision was made for her. "Take some time to clear your head. I don't need you in the kitchen distracted."

"Yes Chef.", she replied half-hearted. She didn't want to go home, as he wouldn't be expecting her and knew he would have...company. The autumn wind swept past, sending a chill up her spine. It was the time of year where farmers markets and independent artists would be set to sell their wares. It would be good for her to clear her head there, and it was just up the road from the restaurant. Maybe after a walk she could convince her Chef to let her back in the kitchen before dinner service.

The occasional call or catchy tune all muddled the air with the crinkling sound of dried leaves under foot. Some stalls carried scarves and hats, some "farm fresh" produce, some sported the usual "I 'heart' NY" T-Shirts...and then something caught her eye. Emerald eyes drifted to a crystal pendant that seemed to glow from it's core, and set in silver. It looked like a costume piece from a cheesy fantasy movie, but it seemed to be drawing her in. "Ahh, you must have an eye for finer things!", the stall vendor was elderly, with a wily grin and mischievous glint in his eye. "For lovely lady, I sell you this at half price! Ten dollars, quite a deal!", With a sigh and half-hearted smile she resigned herself to the purchase as she dug a crumpled tenner from her wallet. Little did she know the adventures this little pendant had in store.

The Gray Wizard rode on the trusty quarter horse that had gotten him so far on so many adventures. He was Shire-bound, and the golden sun was about to set on the horizon. As the moon greeted the night, the stars beginning their lazy dance in the pitch black night sky, Gandalf knocked on the oh-so familiar, almost perfectly-round green door. A Hobbit peeked out the adjacent window, followed by a series of clicks and sharp snaps of locks and bolts. Gandalf was greeted enthusiastically by Bilbo Baggins, a smile that seemed contagious spread from the Hobbit to the Wizard. "Ah, my dear Bilbo. I hope you don't mind the company of a curious old Wizard."

"Of course not! Come in, come in!", Bilbo replied, taking his staff and leaning it against the archway, and locking the door behind the magician. "I was just about to sit down for dinner, would you care to join me?" While the Hobbit was a little miffed that he had to feed an unexpected guest, it would never compare to the night the Dwarven Company of Thorin Oakensheild fell through his door. With a short nod Gandalf agreed, but from the satchel he carried he produced a tattered scroll. "I'm afraid I'm here for more than a pleasant evening." Bilbo placed a plate on each side of his dining table, lighting additional candle sticks to view the yellowed parchment that Gandalf had unrolled before him. It was covered in an ancient text he couldn't comprehend, and with chocolate eyes glancing between the document and the conjuror he gave indifferent shrug. "Why does this concern me?", the Hobbit asked, somewhat exasperated. "Not another adventure, I would hope. I've had my fair share of adventures for quite some time, thank you.", he tried to say as defiantly as possible. The gray wizard quirked an eye-brow at Bilbo, seeing through his facade. "Well, I am not sure of all that is held in this text. I do know, however, that a trip to Erabor is in order. Would you care to share in the journey?" The Hobbit tried to play coy, coming up with one lame-duck excuse after another, only to resign with a "Well...I suppose, if you insist old friend. It has been a year since I've seen the Lonely Mountain, I should very much enjoy to see the halls of Erabor again."

Kestrel sat on a park bench, the light of street lamp flickered on as the sun set and the lights of the city polluted the sky. There were no stars in New York, only skylights. So many things with her life was wrong, and this facade of happiness was growing so old. She didn't care if the rest of the world thought her life was perfect or otherwise...She pulled the pendant that she had purchased earlier glinted in the florescent lamp-light. She felt mesmerized by the jewel, as a light seemed to pulsate in it's core. The wind around her feet seemed to pick up...and then...

Time stopped. She could feel her pulse slowing, an icy cold crept up from the ground, and she turned to source of disturbance. Her eyes scanned to area around her. Leaves hang around her, suspended animation, reminiscent of particles floating in water. Everything was gray...and she was met with a ethereal visage. A beautiful woman, clad in the purest white, platinum hair reached fanned about, reached up to her. She couldn't take her gaze from the ghostly woman. The sky above her swirled and her vision blurred, and the world fell into darkness all around her...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&R if ya did!~ Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Human in Erebor

**Hey there everyone! Thanks for taking such an interest in Chapter one! I'm so glad to be getting such a positive response ^^**

**I'm planning on posting a chapter a day, or every two days at the most (per the occasional bouts of writers block). Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Two: The Human in Erebor

Kestrel could vaguely feel chills crawling over her body. There were voices in the distance, shouts and frenzied cries. They all sounded as if they were at the end of a long hallway, talking through tin cans. Her head pounded with a vicious migraine that simply refused to quit. A groan escaped her, the light jacket she had been wearing felt incredibly heavy on her shoulders. The human stirred a bit, willing her eyes to open, only to be greeted with blurred figures hovering above her.

"What is the meaning of this? Who is this girl?"

"She looks like a human…how did she get in here? Surely the guards didn't let her in?"

"Trying to steal the Arkenstone? The nerve!"

Another weary groan escaped Kestrel as she started to sit up. The tromping of heavy boots seemed to reverberate around the room. She squinted at the figures advancing on her, only to be greeted with an unexpected sight: Short bearded men and women, stone statues that lined a walkway, rock that surrounded them on all sides of the massive room. Rough hands grasped her shoulders, and a shocked squeak escaped Kestrel. It echoed through the halls of Erebor…

Fili and Kili heard the commotion coming from the Throne chamber. The crowd was gravitating to the doors, peering in after the nobles and guards that were closely circled around the massive stone throne in the center of the open room. "What d'ya think that's all about?" , Kili said to Fili, a prominent dark eye-brow arching inquisitively. "Well I believe we're about to find out, little brother.", said the elder brother, his embellished moustache and tawny blonde hair standing out in comparison to his younger brother. A helpless sort of sound echoed through the room and it spurred them to move with a bit more haste. As they drew nearer the crowd parted for them, just as they were greeted with a surprising sight.

A young woman, pale skin, with rich brunette hair was being hoisted up by a pair of muscular guards. She wore clothes that looked queer, seemed a bit out of sorts at the moment, and was sporting what appeared to be a bruise on her left cheek. Though she did seem a bit odd if their eyes didn't deceive them this was a human. "What's the meaning of this?" Kili demanded, stepping forward, Fili stood to support his brother. "My lords,", the senior guard began. "This woman was found at the foot of throne, a rather impressive gem in her hands. We suspect a thief o' her." The two warriors glanced at the helpless, confused female before them. "Th-Thief…? I-I'm sorry, but there's been—"

"Shut yer gob!", the younger guard spat out, yanking on her arm. The movement elicited a pained cry from Kestrel, and it sent the most peculiar sensation rushing through Kili, leaving him with a dark expression. Fili did little to hide his surprise as his younger brother strode forward, standing toe-to-toe with the armor-clad guard. "Do that again and It'll be your arm.", he said dangerously. The tawny blonde brother stepped forward, placing a firm hand on Kili's shoulder. "Alright then, keep your head little brother." For some reason the reassuring hand did little to wipe away Kili's scowl.

Balin had seen the exchange from a far, but his first inclination was not to intervene, but to alert his king. In the back of his mind the elderly dwarf did not think the female a spy or a thief, but he knew that looks could be deceiving. A certain Hobbit had taught him this lesson well. He made his way for the library, passing his brethren with a warm smile and a friendly nod, though it was clear that there was something weighing on his mind. The grand oak doors were inlaid with golden filigree, depicting the great battle at the gates of Moria where King Thorin cleaved away Arzog the defilers arm. With a great deal of force, the stout dwarf pushed the doors aside. He did not have to search for his king as he sat at the grand table that was centered in the room. Rows of books lined the walls, from floor to ceiling, books on every subject imaginable. No trace of cobwebs or decay here, not since the mountain had been reclaimed, and it warmed the elderly dwarf to core every time he was remind 'Yes Balin, this is Erebor'.

He sat in a cushy red velvet high-backed arm chair, clad in deep blues as he always had preferred. Having his kingdom reclaimed did little to change the head-strong prince. He glanced to Balin for an instant, his gaze returning to his text. "Something wrong? You look troubled old friend.", he mused, idly turning to the next page.

"There seems to be some disturbance in the throne room.", the white-haired dwarf replied with a sigh, tucking his hands behind his back. "It seems the boys are involved."

"The boys?", he replied without missing a beat. Thorin's gaze returned to Balin, eye brow quirked, and the elder gave a dry laugh. "Your nephews." Balin was sure to put emphasis on 'your'. The newly crowned king sighed, eyes rolling and dog earing his page. He tossed the leather bound book on the table before him, pushing himself up and out of his chair. Grown or not, he had the funny feeling he was going to have to watch out for these boys for many more years before he would get any peace. With Balin on his heels King Thorin strode through the halls of his city. All he passed gave deep bows for their king, Thorin's gaze locked on the grand archway to the throne room.

Stood between a rather nervous looking guard and Kili was the care-free Fili. The younger of his two nephews was wearing an expression he wasn't used to seeing, something dark and threatening. But then he noticed the young woman, being retrained between the guards, clad in odd clothes he had never seen anywhere in middle earth. She appeared to be human, with brunette hair and shocking emerald eyes that seemed bewildered and glassy with frustrated tears. Just as he was about to ask what was happening here, he watched Kili snap, snarling at the guard something fierce for a mumbled retort.

Thorin's brow furrowed and in a booming voice shouted, "That's enough!" All eyes were now on the blue-clad king. Some bowed, some in their shock kneeled before the angry dwarf, others couldn't think to do anything. Kili and Fili turned to their uncle, their expressions bleak. They knew they were in store for one of their uncle's brief lectures that would leave them deflated and defeated.

Kestrel was staring now at the man who had drawn the attention of everyone in the room. He was covered in navy velvet and thick furs, leather belts and gauntlets, and standing a head taller than the older fellow who stood just behind him. He had raven hair with rivulets of silver that broke up the monotony but what the young woman noticed most were his eyes. A blend of blue and gray, like a stormy sea…they seemed so fiery and intense though he appeared calmed and collected. She was about to open her mouth to speak but the words simply wouldn't come. His presence was so commanding she simply couldn't find her voice.

"Now," he began with a nod to the guard, "What seems to be the trouble?" The senior of the guards looked to his younger, much more frightened counter-part. It was with a sheepish nod that he continued, looking nervously between Thorin and the still angered Fili. "W-Well my king…this girl was simply found here. She's carrying a beautiful gem, s-so we thought—"

"Yes?", the king asked impatiently. All this floundering about only raised his ire.

"A thief!" He blurted, with an enthusiastic nod. "W-we thought the girl to be a thief." The last words were stuttered out. The unamused stares from Thorin and Balin made the guard's heart sink. Internally he panicked, and with another abrupt motion he tugged on the human's arm. Kestrel suppressed the urge to cry out, a fearful whimper only escaping her now. The sound reached FIli, and he growled at the guard, but it was not wasted on Thorin either. He withheld his own reprimand, somewhat surprised by the way the younger of his two nephews reacted. He cleared his throat, regaining the attention of all who stood before him.

His gaze settled on Kestrel, and something made her breath hitch in her throat. Was it fear? She couldn't be sure. But whatever it was, whether it was his commanding presence or the pair of stormy gray eyes that were locked on her own, it left her unable to speak. "Show me what it is you're carrying with you.", he said firmly. It was clear to Kestrel that this was not a request. She cautiously opened the hand that had been clenched around the beautiful necklace. The necklace that she had gazed into as the world evaporated around her.

It was clear to Thorin Oakenshield that the jewel set in silver and mythril before him, crystal clear and mesmerizing, was of Elven creation. Though it was with no doubt a piece that anyone in middle earth would covet the dwarven king with distaste for elves, _all_ elves, knew it was nothing he would choose to have anywhere in his kingdom. Once again he looked to the guard, the tone in his voice just a stern as before. "This girl is no thief. Release her." And with that the dwarves hands flew from Kestrels arms as if she were burning hot to the touch. She caught herself from falling full on the floor, a shaky relieved sigh leaving her as she sat back up. Thorin waited for the girl to catch the breath she had been holding onto for so long, before folding his arms over his chest and continuing. "That does not explain, however, how you seemingly appeared in my throne room. One does not simply waltz into Erebor, not without knocking at least." Now all eyes were on Kestrel, mumbled agreements rolling like waves all around her as the sound was thrown around the cavern. Once again, she was dumb-founded. Surely this was a dream…medieval dress, the a-typical description of a "dwarf" from fantasy books surrounding her…but the atmosphere was quite serious. "I'm sorry but…I don't know." She answered sheepishly. Though it was the truth she felt as if it were merely an excuse. She held the necklace out once again, a facet catching the torch light and glowing briefly. It caught the keen eyes of the king, as well as his nephews. "I was in the park, my boss had sent me home for the day, and it just…I don't know, it just happened." She pulled her hand back, feeling quite self-conscious. Of all the times she had ever felt out of place this would now be at the number one spot on her list. In her chef's whites and checks, a faux-fur trimmed suede jacket. With a hair-cut that was well cropped in the back and fairly long in the front, the lengthy bangs that framed her soft features were held back with black wire bobby-pins. She just knew that if not for her lame excuse for an explanation, they were muttering and pointing out all the little things that made her so strange. It was the most uncomfortable she had been since her high school years, and she hated it.

Fili was watching the bewildered maiden with mild interest. Such fascinating garb, a pair of emerald eyes so green he had never seen before, and a voice that seemed compelled his brother to protect her. She was shifting about, kneeling on the floor, trying not to make direct eye contact with any of his kin the surrounded her. With a gentle smile he knelt down before her, offering her a hand up. "Perhaps the lady would like to clear her head?", he suggested , more to the small crowd that had gathered the Kestrel. With a small smile Kestrel that the dwarf took as thanks, the human took his hand and he helped her to her feet. When standing fully she felt like a giant in comparison, though she was shorter than most young women her age. It was now that Balin, who had been observing silently from just behind his king, stepped forward with a suggestion of his own. "Perhaps the lady would care to accompany us to where there are fewer prying eyes to discuss this further?"

The king quickly agreed, glancing up at the strange woman. "Follow.", he said firmly. "Fili, Kili, you too.", he said all the firmer as he turned on his heel and began to walk back to the study. With a resigned sigh Kili trod after his Uncle, the ever positive Fili patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. Kestrel followed the group of four hesitantly. After the crossed the suspended bridge of polished stone, and approached the grand archway, Kestrel could barely catch her breath for astounding sight before her…Erebor, lively and stirring. Citizens bustled to and fro, children ran about, vendors peddled their wares, and laborers worked tirelessly on beautifying the city. It put the human in shock, to see something so…impossible. It was Erebor, the last great kingdom of the dwarves of middle-earth. And it would not be the last time that Kestrel would see the impossible.

* * *

**Thanks so much again for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also feel free to favorite and follow, I'll be updating frequently. Look for chapter three tomorrow! **

**Also, a little A.N. here...the inspiration for the story that's been relentlessly on my mind for day (ya know, this one lol) is inspired by the song Rabbit Heart by Florence and the Machine. It'll make more sense as the story progresses. Thanks again!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Polite Conversation

**Hi there everyone, sorry it's a smidgen late. I'm feeling under the weather so I've been pretty sluggish all day today. Tomorrows chapter will be much more prompt, promise. Thanks again for reading, I'm really excited about the success I've been having so far! I hope you all enjoy chapter three of An Unexpected Companion!~**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Three: Polite Conversation

Bilbo Baggins wondered to himself, as the icy cold rain relentlessly fell from the heavens above, why he had ever agreed on this journey. It would be his second trek to the lonely mountain in his life time and to be honest there would always be that little thread of stubbornness in the Hobbit that thought it was two trips too many. That was the Baggins in him, or at least that's what Gandalf always said. The Took in him, however, was still looking for elves in the woods, searching around each corner for a new adventure.

They had been on the road for days but there were many differences in their journey this time around. It was much more laid back, able to rest or when they pleased, casual talk as they rode side by side, camp fires as big and bright as they well pleased, and even the occasional stay at an inn. It was a few days by pony, this time without seeing hide nor hair of any troll, orc, or wog, and they reached the elven haven of Rivendell. The sight of the secret Eden, bathed in the golden rays of the sun, took Bilbo's breath away just as it had when the company of Thorin Oakensheild had set foot in the hidden valley for the first time. The crystal waterfalls that seemed to naturally push through the stone like roots of a great tree, the marble buildings with etchings and statues so intricate that Bilbo could stare for hours and not grow bored.

They were greeted with open arms and a warm hearth. The elven lord was eager to discuss their current plans, though to this the gray wizard put up some resistance. "It's all quite dull.", the wizard drawled as he picked fussily at the bowl of greens that had been placed before him at the dinner table. "Just a visit, my lord Elrond. Now that all of the excitement has passed it would be quite nice to see how our dwarven friends are faring." Though it was the truth as Bilbo knew it there was something in Gandalf's nonchalant attitude that made him uneasy. He had never received an explanation on the tattered scroll the wizard had brought with him when he first asked Bilbo to accompany him. And it now struck the Halfling as odd that though they need not stop in Rivendell, they were certain too. On the only trip Bilbo had taken prior to the lonely mountain they had only stopped in Rivendell for the aid of master Elrond, not to mention Gandalf's fair share of manipulation. Bilbo, however, would find no peace of mind this night in particular. The questions would be left unanswered for days to come.

Gandalf the gray didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. Though some would deem his actions as deceptions the wizard simply rationalized that if Bilbo truly wanted to know their mission, let alone the text on the scroll he would have already done so. It was not a lie, it was simply information he would withhold from the Hobbit as long as he so pleased. Elrond, however, was not as tight-lipped as Bilbo Baggins. But once the Hobbit had gone to his room for the evening, the cunning half-elf lord approached Gandalf, a knowing grin giving away his intentions. "Tell me then, Mithrandir, what your real purpose is. "

The misty eyes of the wizard carried the sly smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Whatever do you mean?" He replied easily, leaning on his gnarled branch staff as he often did. But Elrond was not misled by his coyness. "In all my years of know you, Gandalf, I have learned one thing for certain. You do not visit my house without reason." Elrond was pacing now in a half-circle around the wizard, chestnut eyes trained on his old friend. "As seldom you visit Imladris it is never without a request of some kind." AT this Gandalf sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed in the elf. "You know that is not true." He was only greeted with a smile and leery gaze, a look he had seen on the elven lords face many times before.

"Why to Erebor, Gandalf?" There was silence now. Elrond would not continue without an answer, and Gandalf was somewhat reluctant to burden his old friend. This was, however, why he had come to Rivendell in the first place. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he dug in his satchel, producing the scroll. Without a word he offered it to the elf, and without a word the elf proceeded to read the contents. A look of utter confusion covered Elrond's features, his eyes scanning the runic text repeatedly. His feet seemed to carry him wherever they pleased as he read the tattered scroll, until his back was to Gandalf. "What is—", he cut himself off, turning abruptly back to the gray wizard. "And you believe it will appear in Erebor?" He now spoke in the elven tongue, his tone somewhat panicked and rushed. Gandalf nodded in return, the severity of the situation quite clear merely from the expression he wore. "I believe it will…If it hasn't already."

* * *

Getting the human to the library was much hard then Thorin felt it should have been. With mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers, she seemed to marvel at every stone-forsaken speck of dust in his kingdom. A few times Balin had to even remind the girl of her feet, that they were indeed still connected to her body so she could most certainly walk if she set her mind to it. Fili and Kili stayed close in the case she fell behind, which she seemed to do often. Fili was happy as a lark to answer all her little questions. As easy going as always the blonde dwarf would respond with measured patience. It occurred to Thorin that the boy would make a fine diplomat or politician, all to his own personal dismay of course.

Kili on the other hand stayed silent. It surprised the king thoroughly that the wilier of his nephews was staying so quiet. Occasionally he would steal a glance over his shoulder just to be sure they were all there. Every single time he would see the same thing; Fili playing tour-guide, the somewhat air-headed female, and a hushed Kili who seemed reluctant to interrupt his brothers conversation. Perhaps it was simply a tad of bashfulness thought the king. Though Kili had never been so reserved around others in the past he had also never really been one to spend much time around maidens. At least maidens without beards.

It was a relief to everyone in the small party when they reached the library. Thorin quickly took his seat at the head of the table, gesturing with an open palm for the others to take a seat as well. Balin took the seat to the left of his king while Fili stood beside the seat to the right. Kili however hesitated to sit while Kestrel looked on confused. The young woman looked back to the dwarf, the two exchanging an awkward smile before she took the seat nearest to her. Kili quickly followed suit and occupied the chair beside her. The blue velvet clad dwarf clear his throat, leaning back in the high-backed chair. "Now, tell us what you meant.", he demanded. He didn't sound angry or cross in anyway, but once again the tone in his voice told Kestrel that there was no room for argument.

"I'm not entirely sure." She sounded much calmer to the dwarves now. Needless to say that what she was experiencing was something new and rather terrifying, but it was so much less threatening when there wasn't an angry mob labeling you a thief. "Like I said, my boss sent me home for the day and I had walking the market street in the park. I bought this little necklace and…well, poof I suppose." She gave them a halfhearted shrug, shaking her head. "I'm honestly just as confused as you are, I have no idea." Balin leered at the explanation given. He clearly didn't accept this answer. "Ye' must know somethin' lass. After all, you're sitting here as sure as there's stone in the mountain." Once again, all Kestrel could really offer was a shrug, but this time she dug the necklace out of her coat pocket and placed it on the table. The three dwarves leaned in to examine the trinket more closely, but Thorin's eyes remained locked on Kestrel's. He did not believe she was deceiving them. To be honest, after the way she behaved on the way to this very room he doubted she had smarts to be so cunning. However, he would never be one who was quick to trust. "If it is the truth you're giving us, human, then you should have no qualms about staying here in Erebor." The statement drew everyone's attention, befuddled looks worn on all of his kin's faces. The human however nodded her agreement. "Balin.", he snapped, turning now to his elderly comrade. "Send word to Gandalf. He might be able to give some insight." The scarlet clad dwarf hesitated for a moment, about to air his grievances, but as Thorin turned his attention elsewhere it was apparent that his king had already made up his mind. "Fili, Kili." His two nephews wore expressions that he had seen many times before. An expression that no one else in middle-earth ever seemed to show. It was a mixture of exasperation and fear that had always amused the raven haired dwarf. "You are to watch out for the girl for the time being. Make sure she doesn't wander too much." Kestrel was about to protest the last comment he made when the sound of chair legs scraping across the marble floor echoed through the space, and the blue-clad dwarf was half way to the door.

"And woman", the king said as he reached the doors, turning to glance back at Kestrel. "You'd do well to stay out of trouble."

* * *

**Again, thanks everyone for reading! Hope you're all looking forward to chapter four! R&R if you like the story so far, and feel free to favorite as well! I hope everyone has a wonderful and safe new years!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fussy Food and Obscenities

**Hey everyone! Happy new year! Sorry I didn't get Chapter Four up yesterday...I have a confession to make...I went and saw the Hobbit to usher in the new year. Best night, EVER. All dat Kili, Fili, and Thorin gorgeousness. X3t**

**Also, Edited: A kind anon pointed out that I had been mixitng up Kili and Fili. Fixed! And some minor improvements of the chapter in general. I need to proof read more...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!~**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Four: Fussy Food and Obscenities

* * *

Kestrel didn't how to feel as the nameless leader exited the room, leaving her with a dictation that left her feeling oddly childish. She stared at the doors, brow furrowed as she held her tongue. The phrase 'who died and made him king?', popped into her head, but decided against it. Whatever these people were the human got the distinct impression that they were hot-headed and took offence easily. Oh, how right she was.

Balin cleared his throat to break up the silence, taking his leave with a quick nod to the boys, then to Kestrel.

"M'lady.", he muttered as he turned his back and left the room. The awkward trio now sat in silence, a silence that was palpable and heavy.

"Well then" the human began awkwardly, relief settling over the brothers as the human took the burden of breaking the tension. She glanced to both of them, a small smile tugged at the corners of her delicate lips, something that was forced as she tried to keep her cool.

"I suppose I should introduce myself.", she began shakily, her eyes darting between them.

"My name's Kestrel." She extended her hand, an equal offer to both for a firm hand shake. Fili returned the gesture with one that the human hadn't been expecting and it clearly showed. He took her hand gently in his own, only to raise it ever so slightly. It was reminiscent to the young woman of a knight greeting a lady, and frankly it made her a little uncomfortable. She certainly was no damsel, no Mary Magdalene , no Sherwood forest, and no obnoxious pointed hat with the lavender tulle that dangled inexplicable from the tip-top… But if it was their way, she wouldn't protest.

"Fili.", said the tawny blonde dwarf with a warm smile that Kestrel couldn't help but return whole hearted. Kili repeated the gesture, clearly just as awkward as Kestrel felt. "Kili, m'lady." She took note of the differences between the two immediately, associating their name's with distinct features that she was determined to remember. After all, with names so similar, she would hate to mix the two up.

Kili could not say he was terribly thrilled about playing babysitter, but counted his lucky stars that it was a lovely maiden. He had been stewing over his actions in the throne room, repeating them over and over again in his mind's eye. The young prince did not suppose that should be so bothered by his actions, he had simply jumped to the aid of a woman in need. A woman he didn't know, who had entered their city without explanation and was accused (at the time) of being a thief. He resigned himself to his frustrations as Fili gave him a nudge, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Kestrel, was it?" Kili spoke, only for the third time that the human had heard. She nodded, as his eyes went from her head, to her toes, and back up again. He seemed to have a knack for sizing people up when he first met them, as he had when he first laid eyes on Bilbo. The make-shift burglar reminded him at the time of a fussy muskrat, tittering and scurrying about, with a worrying tone that could drive anyone mad.

"I suppose we'll just have to make do.", the brunette dwarf drawled, throwing a teasing glance at his older brother. Fili returned the knowing grin as he caught Kestrel's eye. She was clearly confused.

"Pay him no mind." He said as he waved a hand in the air, as if swatting away a fly. "Is there any way that we can accommodate you, m'lady?" He held out the long sounds this time, adding an unnecessarily a deep bow, and elicited a muffled chortle from his brother. It didn't take the young woman long to recognize their way of humor. It was not the first time she had seen this, to be so convincing and then laugh at their victims' expense. However, after her time spent in the kitchen she had learned how to block out nearly anything offensive or annoying. If anything she found their playful banter entertaining.

"You could take me to the kitchen, for starters." She responded with arms folding over her chest and a confident smirk spreading from ear to ear. The brothers didn't expect this. Kili looked to his elder brother, who was wide-eyed at the bold maiden. A burst of laughter escaped him as he righted himself.

"Well it looks like she won't be much fun Kili.", he exclaimed as he patted his younger brothers shoulder.

"She's not quick to bite like Dwalin, or dim like Ori." He nodded to the door, making his way across the room and pulling it open for the lady.

"Alright then, let's go." The bemused twinkle would not leave his bright blue eyes. As Kestrel turned to follow him he caught her gaze and they exchanged a smile. Kili watched, still dumb-founded by the boldness of the human that was leading his brother from the room, and followed after with a cat-like grin. In the princes mind it was quite to the contrary of Fili's statements. It was going to be more fun than he could handle.

This trip was not nearly so long, but it was none the less grand. Through the spacious tunnels, inlaid in the stone were veins of gold and silver, gems and mythril, all intertwining and just waiting to be excavated. To the dwarves it was merely part of their everyday life in middle-earth, but to the young woman with small town roots who chased empty dreams in the big city this was not only impossible but stunningly magical. She stood a good four inches taller than the two males who were escorting her around this underground utopia.

The kitchen was more specifically the home the brothers shared, carved into the very stone of the mountain as all homes were in Erebor. They figured it was a good a place as any, considering the majority of their kin would turn their nose up to the girl without a second thought, being she the strange human who had appeared in their strong-hold out of thin air. They had very little in their pantry as they had grown accustomed to eating the meals in their uncle's palace. Their hearth was small and full of soot, and their singular cast iron skillet and pot hung above the fireplace, clearly neglected. Almost to their surprise they did have a small store of food from a recent hunt they had gone on, and considering the barren pantry shelves before Kestrel's eyes she was vastly grateful for the few vegetables and spices she spied from the doorway. She removed her overcoat and as the dwarves passed her by with no clear explanation as to where she was to put her things the trimmed overcoat was tossed carelessly beside the door.

Still in her chefs white she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows as she had done so many times before. The top button of the double breasted jacket was undone and the collar tidily pressed bright white top.

As she tended the barely crackling hearth, feeding it logs and tinder, she gathered her ingredients. She looked all about for cutlery but there was simply not a French or paring knife to be found in the dwarves home.

"Not much of a kitchen.", she muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced over her shoulder only to discover she was alone in the room. With pursed lips she scanned the room, leaning ever so slightly to peer down the adjacent corridor. Her babysitter's had seemingly vanished. She cleared her throat uncomfortably. The fire now danced with light, filling the space with a stifling heat. She tugged uncomfortably at the collar of her jacket, finally happening upon a small utility knife. It was dull and notched with its age, but Kestrel knew the small iron blade would work out just fine.

Though she was surrounded by stone she could find nothing to sharpen the make-shirt paring knife on. The walls were smooth, intricately carved with patterns that only piqued Kestrels imagination further. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought this was a dream…it was all so impossible, so inconceivable that it simply had to be a dream. That or she was dead. Regardless, with the way everything in her life seemed to be going wrong, she was happy to be here. In a cave with short, bearded men, cooking over a fire, with no one who knew her well enough to try and dictate her life. No city lights, no sirens, no bleak headlines, and no relationship problems to force herself to ignore.

She swiftly unbuttoned the double-breasted jacket, tossing it on top of the winter coat that was piled on a nearby trunk. The black pants that were a flared at the bottoms and snug at her hips held onto the hem of a thin, clean white tank-top. She tugged the hem loose, sighing contentedly as she cooled off. The flat improved knife served Kestrel well, expertly trimming and cleaning leeks, potatoes and carrots. On a small string that hung in the pantry she found two bulbs of garlic. She pulled the frying pan from the wall and placing it directly on the dwindling flame.

She found their stored bounty: well salted venison. It was in a satisfyingly large lump and with a delighted grin she sliced the meat (very carefully, mind you) in the palm of her hand. She found a bit of pride in the fact that she was preparing food as well as she would in any professional kitchen. She made small pockets to slip the cloves of garlic, the tender slices of venison making a satisfying sizzle as it met the searing metal of the pan.

The princes of Durin hid in a storage room, discussing the current situation. Kili pacing anxiously as Fili twirled the ends of his braided moustache.

"I have no intention on playing wet-nurse for this…this…the girl!", Kili fumed. The blonde brother watched on silently as Kili raved. Fili wondered if his mood had soured in their short walk to their home or if it was just dawning on him now that whatever plans he had had for the day had just been eaten up by his uncles command. He had always known his little brother to be a bit of a hot-head, but the mood swings Kili had experienced since the humans arrival were confusing the elder brother thoroughly.

"It wasn't what I wanted to with my day either, brother," Fili began as he folded his arms over his chest, reading his little brothers mind. "But it was Uncle's order." Kili responded with a frustrated growl and Fili's brows raised, giving him a look that their mother always had when they misbehaved. "The Thrain's order, little brother."

Kili's shoulder's slouched, defeated by this statement. He knew his elder brother to be true.

"I thought you rather liked the lady.", Fili teased with a knowing grin, to which Kili stared at the opposite wall, his expression tense. It was then that it reached them…a scent that neither dwarf was familiar with. Kili was the first to notice it, leaning and turning towards the doorway to sniff the air.

"Do you smell that?" It wasn't until it was mentioned the elder Fili caught the scent. He looked back to the hallway, pushing past his brother carefully as his curiosity got the better of him. The returned to the main room of their private quarters, and immediately they were hit with an ambrosial scent. However they stood astonished at the sight before them.

Bare shoulders, and form fitting top that could bring a blush to any dwarves cheeks. The human they were supposed to be attending had apparently commandeered their humble pantry and hearth, producing a meal that had them salivating. Neither brother could stop their eyes from wandering the curves that were exposed to them, seeing the white tank-top something nearly obscene. They were certain that not all humans wandered about in their under garments, so this particular one must be rather peculiar.

Fili cleared his throat, causing Kestrel to whip around, clearly startled as they had snuck into the room. She gave them a warm smile though as soon as it registered her escorts had returned from their hiding place.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me." She admitted as she acquired a pair of plates from their pantry. With the small iron blade she slid the venison onto each plate, following the mains with the pan-fried vegetables that had shared the skillet.

"I doubt we could." Kili said quietly, trying to keep his gaze from focusing on the supple body before him. Kestrel extended a plate to each dwarf, to which she received an awkward nod from each of them as they accepted the offering. Even though the brothers thought the food was "fussy" they had no qualms about digging into the meal, the meat exploded with flavor in their mouths. They proceeded to grunt and slurp up the food messily, enthused by the meal they had been served. Kestrel was shocked by the display, but she supposed it was better than a negative review.

"Like it?" The human inquired, tucking her arms behind her back. The pair dared not to steal a glance at the human, both quite sure that they would be to distracted the give her a clear answer. They sufficed her with enthused nods and continued devouring. The whole display was a little disgusting to Kestrel to be honest, but at least her food was appreciated by the pair. It was the entire reason she had gotten involved with cooking, the joy she would experience when someone appreciated the food she prepared equaled nothing. Though she still had many questions, and was frankly quite frightened, she would hold onto the happiness that this gave her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!~ I will be posting chapter five either tonight (1/1/13) or tomorrow (1/2/13), so keep a sharp eye! If you really liked it be sure to leave a comment, and feel free to favorite! Thanks again!~**


	5. Chapter 5: At Ease

**Hey all!~ I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review if you do, it's always greatly appreciated!~**

**Next chapter to be posted tomorrow. Thanks as always for your interest ^^**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Five: At Ease

Balin had completed the task that his Thrain had given him, never knowing that the message would never reach the elderly wizard. The conjurer was already at their doorstep, with Hobbit in tow.

The trip from Rivendell had gone much smoother, Gandalf ensuring that the journeying pair was kept safe from all the dangers of the original expedition. It was so safe that Bilbo actually enjoyed all the scenery on the way there. It was nearly Winter, the solstice fast approaching, and the air was crisp. They would not be able to afford many more nights spent camping outdoors, but gratefully the lonely mountain was in their sights by mid-day.

Though they endure many hardships to see this mountain reclaimed, it was so gratifying to be approaching it as a visitor and not a burglar. They approached the mountain gates just as the sun began to descend into the sky. The guards gave them entry with little protest, and once again Bilbo found himself bedazzled by the grand halls of Erebor.

"By my beard!"

They were greeted by Balin who was rather mystified that they had arrived in the great dwarf city on the same day he had sent the messenger. Bofur came trotting along, a skip in his step at the news that the Gray Wizard was in Erebor, but he was in a tizzy to see the Halfling by his side. He ran up and embraced his old friend, taking the Hobbit by surprise.

"Bilbo, ye' Wee lil' thiang!" It took all the Hobbit's restraint to return the hug, the urge to retreat as present as ever. He loved all of his friends dearly but as a proper Hobbit would always cherish his personal space.

"We weren't expecting ye' te' come e'long too!" Bofur exclaimed, his borough as thick as Bilbo remembered it. He was almost shaking Bilbo with his excitement, his signature hat falling from its nearly permanent fixture of the cheery dwarf's head.

"Indeed." Balin chimed in, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm surprised my messenger reached you so quickly Mister Gandalf.", the silver haired dwarf continued, rocking from the balls of his feet to his heels. Gandalf's expression became quizzical, his head tilting ever so slightly.

"You've sent word for me?"

"Of course we did, about the woman."

At this the wizards brow furrowed, now deeply confused. Bilbo and Bofur stood idly by now, listening with mild interest. They weren't about to interrupt the two gray-beards, not while they knew Gandalf had that little 'grow to the size of a giant, with a voice like thunder' trick up his sleeve.

"What woman?" Gandalf asked, no longer masking his confusion with curiosity. Balin returned the equally confused expression, an uncharacteristically deep frown setting on his kindly face.

"Perhaps it would be best to show you." The dwarf extended his arm, directing the small party further into the mountain. The halls of Erebor shined with riches as the population worked. Each dwarf had their own specialization and tinkered away in their trade. Miners, appraisers, smiths and toy-makers occupied the market space selling their wares and worrying away with their work. Bilbo was always amazed by the sight of the grand city under the mountain.

Those they passed muttered to each other, whispering of the tales of the infamous burglar who had outwitted the dragon Smaug. Bilbo was never the sort to desire attention and all of the eyes that were locked on him made heat rise in his cheeks. With his mouth set in a bashful frown and hazel eyes locked on Balin's bouncing form ahead of him he scuttled past the on-lookers as calmly as possible. Bofur had noticed the shy Hobbit's reaction to the un-wanted attention, which only served to humor him. His cheer laugh filled the great open space, muddling with the sounds of the bustling market.

"It's truly a mystery." Balin's voice caught his attention once more as the stout dwarf spoke to Gandalf.

"The girl turned up, laying at the throne. She claims to know naught how she came to be in Erebor." The look on the wizard's face, if the Hobbit could see, was growing darker and more puzzled by the moment.

"Nor for that matter Middle-Earth.", Balin scoffed incredulously. "She doesn't seem too much of anything, really."

Kestrel had warmed and seasoned the cast iron skillet, a pleased smile on her face. With a contented sigh Fili called over to her.

"Miss Kestrel that was by far the best meal I've had in ages." Kili nodded in agreement as he lit his pipe-fresh packed with smoking-weed. From a suede pouch that was secured to his wide leather belt the youngest of the two dwarven princes produced a match. With a quick flick of the wrist the match flashed to life, the strong smelling pipe weed catching the flame quickly. Fili followed suit, pulling his copper capped pipe from his tunic and repeating the process. The room was filled with the ehady scent of the pipe-weed as Fili and Kili puffed away.

"Where in the world did you learn to cook like that?" Kili inquired, taking a long drag on the pipe. Kestrel stacked the two dirty dishes tidily on the hearth, and turned to face them, leaning against the mantle. She took note that the uncomfortable atmosphere had faded away. It warmed her through and through to know her cooking had that effect on people.

"It's what I do for a living." She answered with a lazy shrug. As much as she loved cooking, her passion for it had dwindled in recent years, as had other things. She was greeted by curious frowns from the pair.

"For a living?" The younger of the pair inquired. Kestrel nodded, folding her arms over her chest with a sigh as she stared into the dimly dancing embers of the dying fire.

"Yeah. Just enough to get by.", she replied quietly, still focused on the fireplace. Her head was muddled with questions now. Now that all the excitement had passed and she felt more comfortable in her own skin. She deftly slid down the wall to take a seat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she lost herself in thought.

Kili was drifting into a contented sleep where he sat, a mixture of the delicious meal and smoke to be sure. Fili however, was very much awake and aware of the distant look in Kestrel's emerald eyes. He felt like a bit of git now, sitting comfortably in a sturdy chair while a guest in their home, let alone their kingdom, was planted on the dusty floor. He stood, taking the opportunity to stretch his sleepy muscles, before taking a seat on the floor as well.

Kestrel was broken from her trace by the blonde dwarf joining her on the floor, his pipe clamped firmly between his teeth. He had a warmth that seemed to radiate from him…Kestrel couldn't be sure if it was his laid-back personality or the look in his eyes. Either way, it was comfortable.

"So then", she began quietly, mindful that Kili had dozed off. "Where exactly are we? This isn't anywhere in the U.S., I know that for sure."

"Middle-Earth, of course. And this", he paused, taking the opportunity to puff on his pipe. "Is Erebor, the great city of dwarves." In the back of his mind he wondered briefly what a 'U.S.' was, but ignored the nagging little thought as the human sat up, clearly eager to learn more. The pair of dwarves had just come of age, but that meant they were in their seventies. Humans were of age only at eighteen or twenty…nearly babes! It was no wonder that they had a natural inquisitiveness, all through their short lives.

"So you're really a dwarf? Like the kind from fairy-tales?" Kestrel wore a small grin, but her eyes were lit with curiosity. It was a magical creature that sat before her, and she was currently residing in some beautiful, foreign mythical world. But then she reprimanded herself internally. _'He's not a creature, he's a person. Same as anyone else, Kes.' _

Fili nodded, amused by her question. Where this 'U.S.' was, they had little knowledge of the world. Not to mention peculiar fashion sense. "We're more than just fairy-tales.", he replied with a mischievous wink that drew a giggle from the brunette. It only made FIli's grin brighter.

Kestrel had opened her mouth to pose another question to the grinning dwarf when they were interrupted by a sharp series of taps at the door. Kili jolted from his sleep at the sound, his hand rushing for the hilt of sword. The nights spent of the road had left the young dwarf somewhat skittish when waking suddenly. The door opened slowly, to reveal a dwarf Kestrel had not yet met. He was fairly tall, with tribal tattoos emblazoned on his bald head, an impressive beard and a muscular frame. His eyes settled on Kestrel warily as he addressed the brothers.

"Yer uncle's callin'. And you're to, uh…bring the girl." He voice was harsh, with a borough so thick Kestrel could barely understand him. Kili stood with a sigh, taking a long drag from his still lit pipe to calm his nerves. Fili followed suit, offering a hand to Kestrel once more. As they had merely a few hours before they exchanged warm smiles, Kestrel's gratitude for the blonde dwarf growing by the moment. This new fellow intimidated her (though he was still an inch or two shorter then she), but felt much more at ease knowing the brothers would be coming along.

If only she knew the news she was in for, she might not have felt so at ease…

* * *

**Did'ja like it? I hope so ; w ;**

**Lemme know if ya did! Comments and favorites are ALWAYS appreciated ^^ And Chapter Six is coming tomorrow!~ It's gonna start to get interesting now :3**

**Much 3 everyone**


	6. Chapter 6: Wandering Eyes

**Hey all! You know the drill ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Six: Wandering Eyes

Kestrel felt incredibly uncomfortable. The muscular dwarf, dressed as if for battle and covered in animal pelts, was glaring suspiciously at the human as he followed behind. Kili took the lead, glancing over his shoulder to flash Kestrel a brief smile every now and again. Fili walked at her side, still puffing on his copper capped pipe.

They wasted no time on this trip through the city. Once again Kestrel suffered the stares and whispers of those they passed, but this time Kili took note and returned the on-lookers stares ten-fold. Eventually the population was pointedly looking in the opposite direction of the caravan, fearing the dwarven prince. Though the younger Kili was high-spirited, enthusiastic and a generally friendly sort he had adopted more of his uncles tendencies after the quest to reclaim their home. He strove to please his uncle in every way, and emulated his mannerisms in the hopes it would someday catch Thorin's eyes.

Fili didn't bother with the overly protective snarls that his younger brother was flinging. Dwarves were stubborn beings with opinions that were seldom wavered. A glare from him would do nothing to deter his people from judging or staring at the strange human who had appeared from thin air. He felt sorry for the young woman who walked beside him. After all, though they had not spoken much, though they had only been acquainted for mere hours, it was quite obvious to Fili that she was lost and far from home.

They were led down winding corridors now, paths that the human did not recognize. If it weren't for the holes that Dwalin's eyes bore into the back of her cranium she would have asked where they were going. Kili led the party through the halls, chin up and a determined confidence in his step that gave Kestrel a little peace of mind. The young woman busied herself with staring at the walls once more, entranced by the veins of precious metals that were naturally woven into the stone. More than one did she trip over her own feet as she lost herself in the sights, and hiding her embarrassment she thanked her lucky stars that no one else noticed.

The bald dwarf with a menacing look in his eye pushed passed them impatiently with a "We don't have all day!", and once more Kestrel's feet got caught up with themselves. Though this time she felt the gentle pressure of a hand on her shoulder as Fili caught her.

"Watch your step." He said softly as he helped the clumsy girl to her feet. It was now, bent and with an interesting view, that the heir realized she had not retrieved her overcoat before leaving their home. Perhaps it had been the cause of all the stares and whispers that flew about on this trip through the city, the lovely human who seemed to be wandering with the princes in nothing but her undergarments. A slight flushed rushed over him as he caught himself staring, his eyes darting up only to be met with a pair of inquisitive emerald orbs that made his stomach jump into his throat.

"Thanks." she whispered sheepishly, her cheeks tinted a very light shade of red from her clumsiness.

"No trouble.", Fili replied, his easy grin wavering ever so slightly as the jumping feeling returned to his stomach. The heir to the line of Durin cleared his throat, taking a moment to busy himself with cleaning the ash from his pipe before tucking it into his belt. He was not about to make her self-conscious, sure that the female had no idea she was running around in her skivvies, and simply hurried on a head. He was now shoulder to shoulder with Dwalin, creating unnecessary conversation that the battle-worn dwarf refused to reciprocate.

The younger of the pair now hung back with the young woman. Their uncle had indeed charged them with looking after the human, until they were called for and that it what he was doing.

"We're not to let you out of our sight" he said nonchalantly to Kestrel, throwing her a toothy grin.

"So be sure to keep up. Wouldn't want to get us in trouble now, would you?" He teased, and drew a warm smile from the girl. He couldn't stop himself from returning it.

It was then that he in turn realized the human's lack of coverings; however this did not fluster him like it had his older brother. Back in their home it had been a surprise as they rounded the corner from their hiding spot, a pleasant one at that. Now, though, the shock had worn off, and the over-confident youth took in all he saw. A wolfish grin had spread across his face, one that was hidden from the brunette young woman that was now walking ever so slightly in front of him.

Kili's eyes settled on the gentle curve of her waist, slowly wandering down the slope of her hip, and he hesitated to follow the group. It was hard for the fiery youth's eyes not to linger on the sight, even if only for a moment.

Fili had glanced over his shoulder, his pace slowing as a glowering Dwalin shoved past him on their way to the meeting chamber, to see his brothers eyes roaming the human's body. Something inside of him recoiled, sending a sick feeling into the pit of his stomach that weighed him down like a heavy rock. He wasn't sure if it was his brothers boldness or the hungry look in his dark eyes that set him off, but as Kestrel approached he had his hand on the large silver buckle of his belt, tugging the leather strap free. He quickly shrugged off the coat, with dwarven patterns sewn into the material and a large golden fur collar that lay flat to the shoulders and ran to the hem. As Kestrel approached he extended the coat, now pointed looking away from what his eyes seemed to gravitate to. He and his younger brother had similar tastes in ladies, but he never behaved nearly as callously as his brother tended to.

"You're about to have audience with a king." He said stiffly. Kestrel caught the blush that was growing on his cheeks, and the glances he cast her that could never seem to reach the lass's eyes made a small blush of her own. She wiggled into the coat, marveling at how it was not nearly as long on her, yet baggy on her relatively small frame. The sleeves were just a few inches to long and the seams of the shoulders hung a little too low, and the blonde dwarf's eyes still managed to focus on the little bit of cleavage that was barely visible between the edges of the over-sized coat. He stole a glance at Kili, who was looking none to amused with his elder's actions. Fili grinned knowingly as he replaced his belt around his waist.

"Come on you lot!", Dwalin called over his shoulder, now at least ten paces ahead of them. They decided to pick up their pace, catching up the to the warrior.

"Thorin'll have your hides if we're much longer."

The Thrain of Erebor sat at the head of the table, his wide fingers drumming against the oaken table. It was clear from his expression that he was none too pleased. Balin and Bofur were making conversation with Bilbo, if only to ease the tension that Thorin was building in the meeting space. Not only had his nephews run off with the strange young woman who had appeared in his city, but it had been quite some time since he had sent the able Dwalin to retrieve them. Though he was not known for his patience it is a delay he would have been willing to tolerate; if only the wily wizard that sat opposite him, puffing on his well packed pipe, had not refused to discuss his visit before meeting this young woman that Balin had been so vague about.

Thorin knew if Gandalf was keeping his reasons to himself it must be of some importance. The wizard had never been transparent, by any means, only kept such things guarded if they were of great importance. His eyes were locked on the door. They would open, any minute now, he knew it. When the creaked to life, moments later, being pushed open by the muscular Dwalin. He was somewhat confused as Fili entered the room missing his thick over coat, but soon discovered where it had gone.

Kestrel was garbed in the over coat, her hands clasped in front of her as she tried to manage the over-sized garment. He frowned at his heir who seemed reluctant to meet his gaze. He turned his frown to Kili, who was still stealing glances at the maiden.

"I was beginning to worry you had gotten lost." His tone was serious which caught his nephews attention immediately. Kestrel shifted uncomfortably from foot-to-foot, finding it hard to make eye contact with the imposing dwarf.

"That'd be my fault." She spoke out, smiling sheepishly. She thought then to compliment the amazing city in which they lived, how it was a marvel like nothing she had seen before, but the expression that Thorin wore was enough to keep her from speaking so freely.

"Sorry.", she finished, sounding quite small. She hadn't taken much notice of anyone else that occupied the space, but she could feel several sets of eyes focused on her, Thorin's cobalt blues included.

"Now, now, my Thrain", came an elderly voice that Kestrel did not recognize. She looked up to the source to be greeted by a rather tall bearded wizard. He was covered from head to toe in gray muslin and cotton robes, and a hat out of a magic novel. He was smiling kindly down at the young woman as he walked to stand before her, the gentleness of his smile spread into his misty pale blue eyes. Lines wore deep in his aged face deepened further as he smiled, the crow's feet at the corners of his eyes twitching occasionally. "They are very much here. Now, shall we begin?"

The king gave his accent, nodding as he settled back in his chair. Kestrel looked around at all the faces, few she knew and most she didn't, before asking softly. "Begin what?"

"We're having a meeting." Balin answered for his king, seeing Thorin's rather tense expression. Once again, Kestrel glanced about, her brow slowly furrowing in concern.

"A meeting about what, exactly?"

"You, m'lady."

* * *

**Well? What'cha think? :D**

**If ya like it, feel free to leave me a comment, you know I always appreciate it. More to be posted tomorrow!**

**Much 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Ridiculously Lovely Bofur

**Hey there everyone! Thanks to everyone who's interested in my story! I'm so flattered you all like it, I'm over-joyed! I recently acquired not only a tumblr ( .com, but I also now have a livestream account. I do a lot of digital drawing, and I've been frequently making Hobbit related arts. Check out my page if you ever wanna watch! Also, I've been falling for Bofur more and more (seen the movie four times now), so he's going to be involved in the story. I just couldn't stop it...it had to happen lol**

**Alright then, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Seven: Ridiculously Lovely Bofur

* * *

Kestrel stiffened as scanned the room. All eyes were unapologetically focused on her.

In the musty coat lent by Fili that would never sit square on her petite shoulders, her fingers intertwined and began fiddling with each other against her will. Her right leg shook, ever so slightly, just enough to bother the very nervous human.

Thorin nodded to his two nephews, the silent gesture clearly communicating them that they were to take a seat. Kili and Fili walked on either side of the brunette, leading her to the heavy wooden chair nearest them. While the seat were large enough for any dwarf, even big enough to accommodate the over-sized Dwalin or Kestrel for that matter, the human took note of how odd the tall wizard looked. It was reminiscent of when children would put a Barbie in a traditional dolls house, the kind she always used to play with as a child.

"As I understand it" Gandalf began, producing his worn cheery-wood pipe from his belt, lighting it with a flick of his finger down the spine. Kestrel's eyes widened, as big as a barn owls in the middle of the night, flashing curiously at the magic she had just witnessed. No one truly seemed to notice her reaction.

"You, young lady, appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps you are as talented a bugler as our spry mister Bilbo?" Kestrel's head tilted ever so slightly downward, her gaze resting under her furrowed brow in surprise.  
"A bur—", she cut herself off, looking about the table. Everyone's eyes were on her quite expectantly. She choked back the urge to laugh.

"I'm not a thief." She answered shortly, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Kili had let his gaze settle uncomfortably on his uncle as Thorin examined her, while Fili had glanced first to the human, then on his feet. She had looked to each of them, as if challenging her to say otherwise, until she was staring down Thorin in turn. The tenacity of the young woman made everyone in the room a bit uncomfortable as the two held each other's gaze for quite some time.

"I don't know where I am, or who you people are, but I'm no thief." She reaffirmed as Thorin held her gaze.

"And I can't say, though they've been nice enough, that I appreciate babysitters. I'm an adult, I can look after myself." She shifted as if she were going to leave, determined to march her way out of this place and find the nearest pay phone, call a cab to get herself home, but the Thrain rose from his seat abruptly.

"You'll stay where you are girl." He growled, somehow quite imposing regardless of his stature. Everyone in the room glanced at one another, now certain that the young human woman would fold under the pressure.

Kestrel remained where she was, but the glare she was giving the Thrain was enough to make even Gandalf shift about uncomfortably.

"Or what?" She challenged. The silence now swelled something so heavy that it weighed everyone down.

"Or I'll make you."

Fili's and Kili's eyes shot to their uncle, expressions darkening. Kili stole a glance at his brother who seemed wholly focused on Throin. If need be he would jump to his brothers aide, as he had so many times before. By this time, however, Bilbo had had enough with what he was seeing.

"Lets not loose our heads." He stuttered meekly as he rose, using the solid table to steady himself. Gandalf grinned at the Hobbit, thankful that someone had stepped in.

"Indeed, Mister Baggins." The gray wizard rose to his feet, taking a particularly long drag on his pipe. Thorin sat back down, eyes never leaving Kestrel's. To his surprise her gaze did not falter. She had just challenged a king, and boldly at that. Did she really have no understanding of the ways of the world? It left him curious, but it was a curiosity that would have to be left alone for the time being.

"Now, we can all agree that you are thief, Miss—" He held out the word, a ragged silver eye brow arching inquisitively. Her mouth was set in a defiant line, eyes still glowering, but she stole a glance at Gandalf. All he could see in those angry eyes was fear and confusion, and the old wizard found himself feeling quite bad for the defiant young woman.

"Kestrel." She replied softly, still quite clearly perturbed.

"Miss Kestrel. There is still the question on how you arrived in Erebor." There was murmured agreement between Dwalin and Balin, and Kestrel did all she could to keep her focus on Gandalf. Her right leg was shaking ever so slightly stronger, a sign of stress she had always had since she was a child. Kili noticed immediately as the uncontrollable reaction brushed his leg more than once.

"I don't know." Came the shaky answer, her eyes pleading through their anger. Dwalin, however, was having none of it. He was out of his seat with a growl, the legs of his chair screeching against the floor.

"Come off it!" He snarled, shaking an accusatory finger at her.

"Ye' didn't just fall from tha' sky, an' even if ya did it wouldn'ta been into Erebor!" He spat. Kestrel was shaking harder now and Fili had taken notice. He felt the urge to reach out to her, to comfort or defend her in some way, but felt helpless as his uncles eyes were still locked on Kestrel.

"If I knew I would tell you, but I—" Kestrel's voice was shaking now with the frustration that was taking hold, her eyes becoming glassy. The tattooed warrior snarled once again, slamming his fist on the table, as he swore in Khuzdul. She visibly jumped, as did Bilbo and Bofur, and caught the attention of everyone in the room. Even Thorin gave him a look of surprise at the outburst.

It was all too much at that point. Kestrel had had enough. She abruptly stood, pushing the heavy hardwood chair out from the table out with ease that only her anger could provide. Without a word she stomped from the room. The brothers stood to follow, but then the shouting started a match that Kili seemed eager to join and Fili was pulled into. The kindly old wizard even joined in. The room spiraled into an incomprehensible argument that echoed down the hallway as Kestrel retreated. The hall was long and winding, and all she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest.

With tears brimming now, threatening to flow without her consent, the young woman heard someone call after her.

"Wait!", came the boisterous voice. Kestrel glanced over her shoulder to be greeted with the face of a dwarf she had not yet been introduced to. He was the cheeriest of the bunch, with his braided pig-tails and wooly mukluk, and she felt compelled to do as he requested. She stopped there as the stalky dwarf caught up.

"Where d'ya think you're goin?" The young woman looked warily at the friendly face. He had said something that, she supposed, if anyone else had asked would have sent her over the edge of her anger. However the warmth and friendliness that this man seemed to exude set her closer to tears than anyone else up to this point. With a frustrated sigh she leaned against the wall, giving into her legs decision not to support her anymore as she slid down the cold smooth stone wall.

"I'm sorry.", she sputtered as she gave in, tears falling freely down her face. Bofur's eye brows raised impossibly high as he shot to her side, kneeling beside her with a series of "hush now"s, and "don't cry"s that made her want to cry all the more. For all the kindness others had shown her, there was simply something about this dwarf, with the warm smile and curled mustache, that made her want to drop all her walls and tough facade.

It was a few minutes of good crying and the friendly dwarf patting her shoulder before he spoke.

"Now now, you've had a good cry.", he began as he wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

" Tell old Bofur what's tha' matter lass." He had rough finger tips, calloused hands that were wrapped in tightly-knitted open gloves, but Kestrel was so grateful for the contact.

"No one's listening…", she began with a sniff.

"No one's listening to me. I didn't…I really didn't do anything, I swear." She emphasized the last few words, tears threatening to spill once again. Bofur quickly nodded with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I believe you." Kestrel stared at him and took the moment to calm herself.

"But ye' didn't just appear outta' nothin', ye' must've come in somehow." Kestrel sunk her teeth into her bottom lip. Bofur held up a hand to keep her outburst at bay.

"I do believe ye' don't know, but there must be a way ye' got here. " Kestrel nodded slowly, her eyes now focusing on a particularly deep notch in the ceiling. It was a completely unnecessary examination but it was all she could to keep her emotions in check.

"How about ye' jus' tell me what happened before ye' got here." Bofur now settled, sitting next to her as he dug his smoking pipe from his pouch. After a few moment of fishing he lit a match, the newly packed pipe-weed catching the flame.

"I was having trouble at home." Her hand made its way to her cheek, holding the bruise as if the pain were fresh. The motion was not lost on Bofur, or anyone else who happened to be watching from up the hall.

"My boss sent me home for the day. I was distracted, I guess."

"And then?" Bofur prodded, thick smoke now hanging about them like a cloud.

"I went and checked out the street market. Wanted to just waste some time.", she replied with a shrug. She was doing her best to ignore the heady smoke that was slowly filling the area they preoccupied. She had quit smoking a few years back and with the stress that the last few hours had put her through she found herself fighting the urge to ask for a puff.

"I bought a necklace from an old guy, and then I just sort of passed out I guess." She sighed, turning her gaze to Bofur. "Then I woke up here. Hell, I don't even know where here is."

"Ah. Well, I can see why they asked Mister Gandalf te' meet ya." He smacked his lips around the stem of his pipe as he puffed away. "Sounds a right mystery, it does."

"Perfect." The sarcasm was thick, the glare she threw at the ceiling unmissable as she swiped at her red eyes. "I have to go back, don't I?" The question directed at the dwarf beside her though her eyes remained locked on the ceiling above them. Bofur couldn't hold back an amused smile, his hazel eyes twinkling as they often did.

"Oh yes." He drawled lazily. "But don' worry yourself, lass. Their bark's worse than their bite." He grinned at her. Somehow, Kestrel doubted that was then case.

The group had all silently migrated to just up the bend in the hall, eaves-dropping as the young human woman confided in their kin. A frown was set on King Thorin's face. The sobs that echoed around the hallway left him feeling quite guilty. Such was the wily ways of women, he supposed to himself, but he felt none the less guilt. Judging by the silence and expressions on the face of everyone else around him the sentiment was shared. Even the rough-shot Dwalin wore the expression of a guilty man though his pride tried to mask it.

When the group heard the chatty pair rise, the sounds of their footsteps bouncing off the walls, they panicked in unison and scrambled to get back into the meeting room, save for Thorin and Gandalf who looked on with mild amusement. The Thrain of Erebor was sympathetic to his brothers however, as he turned and was met with Kestrel nearly walking into him. He cleared his throat as he turned away from her, being sure to avoid eye contact with the gray wizard as he reentered the room.

Everyone attempted to look uninterested as Kestrel and Bofur reentered the room, followed quickly by Gandalf.

"Now then, shall we try this again?"

The brunette young woman looked back to the conjurer, and gave a small nod, taking her place once again between Kili and Fili. They couldn't seem to meet her gaze as she looked between them. Her insides twisted as she felt her actions had perhaps lost her what few friendly faces she had in this strange place.

From her pocket, shining from its core a white light that seemed to dance all the brighter when closer to her heart, Kestrel pulled lovely necklace. She set it on the table in front of her.

"This is the only thing different. Of all the factors, this was the only anomaly." She explained as she leaned forward, propping herself on her elbows as Gandalf circled around the table to his seat. His misty blue eyes narrowed at the sight of the necklace, unable to ignore the powerful waves of magic that were pulsing from within.

"This is a relic of a bygone age." The wizard muttered as he reached for the pendant, but retracted his hand as a whisper seemed to float about him. "How did you come by this?"

"I bought it at the farmers markets downtown." She replied with a shrug, entirely unsure of what the old man was getting at. "Nothing really special."

"Oh, but it is…" Gandalf whispered. "I do not know why, but I know that it is."

Silence filled the room, and then they were startled as Gandalf jumped to his feet. H"I must seek council." He took a section of cured leather, grabbing the pendant and wrapping it tightly shut. He had turned and in a flash was already out of the room before anyone could protest.

"But what do we do about the girl?" Balin called out, reaching out desperately.

"Watch after her!" He called back as he continued on, not breaking his stride until her reached the gates, mounted his steed, and made off into the distance. He was bound for the forests of Lothlorien, to the realm of the fairest living being in the world; Lady Gladriel.

* * *

**Thanks again for your patcience guys! I'll be writing up a storm in the next few days, as well as arts and whatnots on my tumblr. If you have any prompts for short stories just pm me, or leave me a message on my tumblr, I always enjoy good little bursts of inspiration. Next chapter should be due tomorrow if not the day after! Leave me a review, you know I love it!~**

**P.S. Fixed some minor things, it's better now~**


	8. Chapter 8: Suitable Attire

**Hey there all! I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I just couldn't get just the way I wanted it. Had a bit of a tousle with writers block, and this chapters twice the size of any before it, but I'm fairly happy with the way it turned out. I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner, thank you everyone for your patience! Also, I was thinking of maybe doing a choose your own adventure thing with a Thorin Ark, Kili Ark, or Fili Ark, and you choose what you prefer. Any feedback on that would be great! Much 3 and enjoy!**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter 8: Suitable Attire

Kestrel found her refuge in what she loved. With the king of Erebor feeling rather guilty, for no apparent reason by his way of thinking, he had complied with her request to work in the palace kitchens. At first his workers had turned their noses to her, scoffing at how blatantly different she was. After all she was beardless, braidless, a head taller than most, and just odd overall. But the human seemed quite content to be left alone.

She seldom spoke. Occasionally she would have a chat with the kind-hearted Bofur and plaster a smile on her face as she spoke of her home. Kili and Fili still couldn't seem to meet her gaze after the meeting a few days prior, and Thorin outright ignored her after her request for work. The whole thing left her feeling quite alone. It was a feeling that was consuming her, causing her to lose sleep and appetite.

In total (as she had been keeping track) it had been three days since Gandalf had set out to meet lady Gladriel. She had spent her morning trimming meat, a side of beef that had been brought in for the next few days meals. A multitude of recipes ran wild in her mind as she worked, expertly slicing the carcass down into what she had been trained to recognize as acceptable cuts of meat. The rest of the kitchen bustled slowly behind her as they prepared breakfast for the royals, happy to ignore the human as she worked diligently.

She wore the same clothes she had arrived in, being sure to wash them every evening once dinner had been served. The coat had obviously been returned to the blonde dwarf it belonged to, a few awkward forced smiles and "thank you"s exchanged. That was nearly all the interaction Kestrel had had with either of the brothers in the passing days.

Kili was not-so well hidden on the other side of the doorway of the fiery kitchen, his dark eyes locked on Kestrels back. Fili stood behind him, arms folded and eyes anywhere but the human they were supposed to be watching out for. The sound of the frightened human crying had left the most horrifying feeling in his gut. He had wanted so desperately to run to her, to do what Bofur had done and give her what little comfort he could offer. He knew Kili had wanted to as well, as the youngest of the pair had spied on the human since that day from the shadows.

That day of the meeting, once they had returned to their home without their charge, they had sat in silence for a long time. Kili had been shaking, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Fili had sat before their hearth and stared at the dying embers, the plates from the meal Kestrel had prepared for them still dirty. Kili was swearing under his breath, words in the common-tongue and words in Khuzdul, and Fili didn't feel he could ignore his brother's mood any longer.

"Care to share?" Fili's voice was soft, yet something lingered in his voice that was angry. Kili's eyes settled on him, glinting dangerously in the dim torch light.

"She was crying." He whispered gruffly, never breaking his gaze as FIli finally met it. It was obvious to the younger that his brother was just as angry as he.

"I know." Fili replied. Silence swelled once more, eyes locked. It was Kili who broke the silence.

"Why should it matter?" His voice cracked desperately. Fili felt his something heavy weighing down on his chest.

"It doesn't I suppose." Fili replied as he leaned back in his seat, producing his pipe from his coat. The scent of the girl drifted ever so slightly up as the garment shifted. He cleared his throat as he caught the scent, looking down to the copper-capped pipe as he finished. "But it feels like it does."

They had chosen not to discuss the uncomfortable feelings they shared since that night.

Satisfied that she was still as fine as she had been the day before in the palace kitchens, the boys retreated. Kestrel seemed to be getting along fine, regardless that she was annexed far off from the other workers. The citizens still cast her nasty glances and spoke in whispers to each other about the strange human that they were forced to work with, but they mostly left her on her own.

It was nearly mid-day before Kestrel halted her work. The preparations of the evening's meal had been completed and now she set to cleaning up after herself. The other cooks bustled about paying the human no mind as she tidied her station, or as she left the kitchen without a word. She was slowly learning the halls of the palace, mapping them out in her mind's eye to prevent herself from getting lost. She would occasionally get sidetracked with this carving, or that tapestry, but she always managed to find her way back to the room she had been assigned to.

She passed the branch adjacent to the palace, the branch that she knew Kili and FIli lived in and her stomach twisted in a knot. She had only known the pair for a very short time and yet felt so very attached to them. They had tried to defend her when she first arrived, Kili even went so far as to nearly start a fight with the fully armed guards that held her captive. Not to mention the meal she had prepared them and the conversation she had had with Fili, voices hushed so as to not disturb the peacefully slumbering Kili. Kestrel missed her guardians. And though she did not care to admit it aloud, she wanted them back. Even if it was only a phantom of companionship while she was here, and even though she had protested them so much at the gathering, she wanted to spend time with them again.

She wanted someone to look after her.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Kestrel stepped up to the doorway of the sibling's home. She tapped politely; no answer. She repeated the motion, a little more forcefully this time; no answer. She feared that they somehow knew it was her, that they were ignoring her, and she gently worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Are you lost?"

Kestrel visibly jumped, her teeth sinking into her lip hard enough that she yelped at the commanding voice that echoed through the hall. The voice that scarred her so was deep and thundering, a voice she had not heard since her first day in Erebor. She turned slowly to be greeted with a pair of slate blue eyes. They felt as if they were burning holes in her head as she attempted to hold his gaze. It was the perpetually grumpy king under the mountain, and as before, he did not seemed thrilled to see her.

Thorin was confounded to find the human girl on the door-step of his nephews. Granted, he had charged them to keep an eye on her, but she had been so quiet either in the kitchens or her bedroom chamber that it did not seem necessary. The thought of the girl visiting his nephews was not at all preposterous, but it irked him in a way that he didn't fully understand. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands behind his back, barely having to crane his neck to be eye to eye with Kestrel.

"I would ask what your business is here." He gave her a quick once over. Still she was in the tightly fitting shirt and slightly baggy charcoal trousers. It was such odd attire. And, as his nephews had noticed a few days prior, the snug blouse left little to the imagination. He also noticed the small wound she had just inflicted upon her bottom lip as it was slightly red and swollen.

Kestrel could do little more than shrug. The dwarf had given her quite a fright, and he made her nervous since she had first arrived. She knew it wasn't 'their kind' so-to-speak, as she found Kili and Fili quite agreeable, and Bofur the friendliest of fellows. Never once had their eyes made her freeze on the spot. It seemed to be a unique power that Thorin solely wielded.

"I was just wondering if they were home." She finally responded, her voice soft as she folded her arms defensively.

"I'm sorry, I'll go back—" Thorin held up a hand to silence her with a sigh, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Pay it no mind." Thorin struggled to hold her gaze, his stormy grey-blue eyes trying to wander against his will.

"Now, come." He left no room for discussion, as was the norm, and turned on his heel. He did not pay his pace any mind, but to Kestrel's surprise as she struggled to keep neck-and-neck with him, he slowed to match her. They walked side-by-side through the halls of Thorin's palace, the sound of their foot-steps and whispers between kin the only sound around them.

She didn't bother asking where they were going. She had discovered from day one that Thorin would answer to no one. It was not long before they landed on another doorstep. An arch way with a lovely braided tapestry, threads of silver and gold laced within, was casually pushed aside by the king as he entered his tailors home. He was the king under the mountain. His mountain. There was no need to knock.

A stout little woman, red hair with matching braided beard bustled out from a farther back room, muttering to herself as she toted a ruby red velvet jerkin. The dwarf's eyes finally caught sight of her king and immediately she bowed deeply, sitting back up with a girlish giggle.

"Yes'm, Belifra Azdar at your service. What is it you need my king?" Kestrel was somehow hiding behind Thorin's imposing frame, choosing to shrink into the shadows than suffer the glares she was sure she was going to receive. Part of her resented every single one of them for the way they behaved around her, snickering and sniping behind her back, and then she would remember Bofur's infectious smile, or Kili jumping to her defense, or Fili offering his coat for whatever reason (she still didn't know), and it kept her tongue and anger at bay.

"Yes. This young woman needs more", he hesitated as he glanced back, unable to stop his eyes from wandering. He was beginning to believe it was a family curse. He cleared his throat as he returned his attention to the seamstress.

"Suitable attire. Alter something to fit her if you must, but it must be done as soon as possible."

The tailor peered over Thorin's shoulder to Kestrel, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of her. Obviously she had heard of the strange girl that appeared from nothing in the throne room, the whole kingdom had, but to see her now left her wide eyed and unable to vale her somewhat repugnant expression. The look on his subjects face made something inside of the king twist and worm around in his gut. He could almost feel Kestrel shrinking away behind him.

"She is my guest and is to be treated as such.", he snapped, his voice soft yet serious. The seamstress snapped back into character, plastering a false smile from ear-to-ear for the stranger. She guided Kestrel back behind the curtain she had come from when they arrived, the young woman casting Thorin one last helpless look as she was led off out of his sight.

He had excused himself from the tailor's home, returning to his library and to his leather bound books. Books on every subject, books that had been thought lost with the loss of Erebor. He found himself spending more time absorbed in the world of books. The past, the fantastical, the sleep inducing poems and verse of the elves. It all held his attention as he was enjoying the hard won peace they had achieved.

Balin had excused himself the before last, to return to his halls of Moria and his watchful scribe Ori, so Thorin found himself left to his reading and studying as he had before his old friends visit. He would not admit it, but he did not like the quiet. He was used to the watchful nights and dull-witted banter of his company on the road, the braying of the ponies and the crackle of the fire. Now, safe in his palace, he was growing complacent and unsatisfied with the silence.

He was jolted as there was a knock on the large wooden doors. Before he could consent to their entry his nephews burst into the room. Fili and Kili wore expressions that were surprisingly serious, something he was not used to seeing from his heirs. Kili was the one who strode forward with purpose, the crease in his brow as deep as his frown.

"We can't find the girl." He blurted, sounding somewhat crazed. Thorin rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair.

"Do not worry about the human." He dismissed them, shaking his head. Kili, however, would not be deterred.

"No, ye' don't understand Uncle." Kili pressed, taking another step forward.

"She's always in the kitchen, and if not in the kitchen she's made her way back to her room, but we can't find her anywhere."

Thorin withheld his urge to snap at his youngest nephew, his frown deepening. Fili, he noted, wore just as dark an expression yet his eyes wandered as if he were searching for their lost charge. He leaned forward, his elbows firmly planted on his knees as he sat in his plush velvet arm chair, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Do you not think I would know where she is in my own mountain, nephew?"

"Then where is she?" Thorin's eyes shot to Fili as he posed the question. Thorin had noticed in recent weeks that his first heir had adopted a trait of his, a sort of silent rage that would instill fear in others. There was no need to raise his voice, the tone had reached Thorin's ears quite clearly.

Thorin opened his mouth to speak when there was another tap at the door. With a gruff sigh the king ran his fingers through his peppered mane, calling out, "Enter."

The door squeaked open, and the stout seamstress poked her head in, glancing around between the three Durin's. She slipped into the room, head dipped as she bowed for the royals.

"Pardon the intrusion my king, but the task is complete."

Thorin gave her nod, relief flooding him somewhat. He wouldn't have to fear anymore exploring from his or his nephews eyes, or anyone else for that matter. But the seamstress remained, smiling.

"She is here, if you would care to approve my work m'lord."

Kili and Fili looked between the seamstress and their uncle, frowning as there was clearly something they had missed.

"Then bring her in.", he replied, motioning for the seamstress to comply. Belifra bounced giddily. She was quite proud of the work she had done, and she ducked back through the door, tugging at invisible hands. Kili stood beside his uncle, doing little to hide his frustration. Fili had leaned against a nearby bookcase with a sigh, wondering how long all this would take before he would have his answer.

Kestrel had been hiding behind the door, arms folded over herself as if she could shield herself from embarrassment that way as Belifra had gone ahead. Through the few hours she had spent with the bubbly seamstress they had grown fond of each other, sharing stories with each other as the seamstress tirelessly worked. Belifra had been surprised at the friendliness of the stranger but she warmed to her instantly as Kestrel marveled at her handiwork.

Kestrel had sifted through some old dresses that Belifra had held onto over the years, and had found a garment of jade silk that she fancied. The seamstress scoffed at her choice, telling her it was an ugly old elvish dress that she couldn't sell. But with Kestrels insistence Belifra set to the task of altering it to fit the human. She added a few human embellishments such as a brocaded emerald bodice, taking little care as she pulled the top of the delicate dress down to sit below the curve of her shoulders. The bodice cinched nicely at her waist and the thick straps gave her substantial support, but it heaved her breasts upward, just enough cleavage visible over the top to leave her feeling self-conscious. She had protested, yet Belifra shook her head defiantly.

"No, no miss Kestrel. This is in fashion with humans, and the king told me to dress you suitably."

Now, waiting as the headstrong seamstress 'announced' her, Kestrel was cursing herself for allowing Belifra to dress her like this. The thought of making a break for her room passed through her mind, the temptation growing in her as she heard voiced within. As she made her first step away the bubbly seamstress poked her head back into the hall.

"Miss Kestrel!" Belifra hissed, Kestrels shoulders rising as she stood stalk still. She looked back to Belifra, her eyes pleading to be spared from this embarrassment. The worker rolled her eyes, reaching out to take Kestrel by the wrist.

"Come now child." She whispered. The brunette whispered her protests, shaking her head as Belifra tugged on her wrist.

"Now don't be so shy.", she encouraged as she tugged Kestrel through the door. Her emerald eyes were focused on her feet as she followed against her will. She stole a glance up to the king, and to her horror she spied Fili and Kili as well. All eyes were, once again, on her. Her face and neck were painted pink with embarrassment, her teeth once again worrying her injured bottom lip.

Thorin's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. This was not at all what he had been expecting. It was an elvish garment, flowing like water down the gentle slope of her hip, and the bodice that cinched her waist did little to put his mind at rest about wandering eyes. He was sure that his subject was speaking, but he was so busy quieting his own thoughts that he could not process the words. It was not a feeling that Thorin was used to or enjoyed, and with a low growl he turned his back on the group, staring aimlessly at the rows of musty tomes.

Kili stared unabashedly at Kestrel, his mouth agape and going dry. Fili could do little to avert his gaze as well, feeling heat rising in his cheeks as her emerald eyes caught his sapphire gaze.

"Well then", the blonde heir began, clearing his throat. "That answers my question, I suppose."

Kestrel was shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, searching the three pairs of eyes that stared at her. The silence was swelling as it often seemed to with these three, and she heaved a long sigh, standing strait and allowing her hands to fall to her sides.

"Don't like it?", she inquired, forcing a small smile. She felt like an actor at a renaissance festival in this get-up, not to mention she wasn't used to wearing the accentuating bodice. The boning was pressing into her sides more and more, but it was not unbearably uncomfortable enough to complain about.

Thorin refused to answer, calming his restless mind as he focused on the titles before him. Fili noticed the hungry look in Kili's eye, the impish grin that he usually wore returning to him as he inspected her new dress.

"You look lovely, Kestrel." Fili softly chimed in, giving her an encouraging smile. He could see how uncomfortable she was in the attire. He felt bad for her, and felt even worse for his damnable mind that lingered on the image. She returned the smile half-hearted, her emerald eyes sending a clear _'help me'_, a look the tawny blonde dwarf did not miss.

After the king had compensated his subject for a job well done, Belifra retreated, giving the flustered human a kindly put on the shoulder. The heavy wooden door creaked shut behind the seamstress, and the void of silence swelled once more between them. It became unbearable.

"Okay, look.", Kestrel began with a huff, settling her weight on one hip as she crossed her arms. The bodice tugged defiantly, tightening and pinching her side ever so slightly. The brunette was determined to ignore it.

"I don't know what it is I've done, but I'm sorry. Can we get over all this awkwardness already?" Thorin turned to her, brow furrowed in confusion at her unwarranted apology.

"To be honest it's starting to piss me off.", she finished, looking between the three grumpily. The look on her face, the way she presented herself as an equal regardless of their status, brought an amused smile to Thorin's lips. She was spunky, out-right daring, it was a quality he was swiftly learning to appreciate in her.

"You'll be joining us for dinner this evening." He said softly, tucking his hands behind his back. Kestrel softened at this, her shoulders relaxing as he smiled at her.

"But I have to help in the—"

"That is not a request." Kestrel nearly took a step back, his voice just as commanding as ever, yet much gentler then it had been when she first met him. It would be her first meal that she would neither prepare nor spend alone, and secretly she was grateful that he had left no room for argument.

* * *

Gandalf had taken very few opportunities to rest on his way to the forest of Lothlorien, his urgency for council and the trinket in his pouch spurring him forward. It was nightfall when he was met by the guards at the edge of the forest. He was greeted with open arms as he often was, but the seriousness in his tone and his willingness to dispense with pleasantries expedited his meeting with the fair guardian.

He bowed respectfully, complimenting her ageless beauty as he often did, pulling a genuine and warm smile from the beautiful elf.

"You have traveled far Mithrandir." They sat now and spoke freely, the glowing lights of the forest surrounding them.

"And it is for a purpose you do not fully understand." Her mystical blue orbs settled on the sling bag that the gray wizard always carried, a frowning creasing her beautiful face. Gandalf merely nodded.

"Show it to me.", she whispered, leaning forward slightly with her curiosity. Slowly the conjurer produced the necklace, careful not to touch it as he unwrapped it from the cured leather prison he had bound it in. Galadriel's eyes widened, telling of the severity of the trinket the wizard bore.

"How come you by this?" She demanded, her eyes shooting to Gandalf's desperately. She already knew the answer, and Gandalf knew this, but he answered her all the same.

"A young woman, a human, appeared in Erebor. She appeared without warning or cause or explanation, and has lingered since." He set the necklace on the table that sat between them, and Gladriel stood, as if the necklace were poison.

"She is not of middle-earth, and she does not know how she came here." Gandalf's weary eyes followed the platinum guardian as she paced worriedly. Surely she had noticed this disturbance in middle-earth, surely this was not news.

"What are we to do my lady?"

Galadriel halted, her eyes returning to the trinket. She knew what it was and its purpose, but she had looked into the wizards mind and had seen this human, had seen her kind heart and troubled past, and knew her exact purpose for being in middle earth. But she could not bring herself to say it.

"There will be pain and suffering and it shall feel as if it all for naught."

* * *

**So didja like it? I hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter will be coming soon, I'll try my best! Don't forget to favorite and review if you liked it! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Enjoying the Rain

**Hey all~ And now..Chapter Nine~**

* * *

An Unexpected Companion

Chapter Nine: Enjoying the Rain

For the first time in three days Kestrel sat comfortably among the company of dwarves. Dwalin, having never dreamed of leaving the reclaimed home-land of Erebor, remained in the mountain regardless of his elder brother's departure and was seated at the Durin's dining table. Bofur, brow sweat slicked and still dusted from his hard days mining, was invited to the party as well. Laughter drifted through the space as stories of their travels were regaled to the young woman who was seated in the place of honor to the right of the king. She ate politely, utilizing the few utensils provided unlike the rowdy bunch. A few more dwarves had joined the unruly dinner gathering as well, all from the original company of Thorin Oakensheild as Kestrel was now learning.

There was Nori, a cunning thief who seemed to take great pride not only in his braids and beard like the majority of dwarves she had met so far, but the intricate way it was done-up as well. Dori, his incredibly polite brother, had poured her a mug of tea when she refused his proposal for mead or wine. Bifur and Bombur were both related to the sweet and thoughtful Bofur. Bifur seldom spoke, and only in the language of his kind, while it was clear that Bombur had quite the healthy appeteit. Bilbo Baggins, shorter than the rest of the company with his over-sized hair feet, was not at all a dwarf, but a Hobbit. He had remained in Erebor, nervous to make the journey back to his home alone.

Kestrel found herself eventually in deep conversation with Bilbo Baggins, about his home called the Shire, about the green rolling hills and his garden and doilies. She couldn't keep the smile from her face. It sounded like heaven. A place where your only real worry was what to prepare for mealtime and tend your own harvest, it was the kind of life that Kestrel pined after. Regardless of all the raucousness around them they carried on their conversation, both enthralled with Bilbo's musings.

"Do all Hobbit's have such large families?", she inquired, her smile soft after Bilbo began to list off his numerous siblings and cousins.

"Oh yes, yes most do. Though that is not always a blessing." He turned his eyes skyward as he thought of Lobelia Sackfeild-Baggins, scowling as he took a healthy swig of ale. Kestrel's mind was elsewhere. Something had made her chest tighten, thoughts of home and family. She couldn't put her finger on the exact cause of the tension, but she willed the thoughts to the back of her mind, to be pondered later. She had relaxed comfortably in her chair, settling back as Bilbo was pulled into the flurry of storytelling.

"And then, you'll never believe it lass", Bofur broke into her meditation, pausing only to take a swig of his mead, choking on laughter. "An then they all turned to stone, before our very eyes! We surely thought we were goners tha' time!" A round of boisterous laughter and back-slapping ensued, the young woman entirely lost at this point, but smiling none-the-less.

All the voices mingled again, vying to be the loudest as they told the stories from their own perspectives, save a few. Watching all of the whole-hearted comradery between the men, even the gruff Dwalin, caused a gentle laugh to bubble up from Kestrel. Thorin looked to her with interest, this being the first he had ever heard from the jade clad human.

"I think that's the first you've laughed under my mountain.", the king mused as he drank his mead, settling back in his seat at the head of the table. The others continued their tales and occasionally even broke into song briefly before falling again to booming laughter.

"Is it?" Kestrel cooed, giving him a bright smile that spread easily into her emerald eyes. She was positively beaming.

"It suits me well to see you so at ease." He admitted. The brunettes head canted to the side, one corner of her mouth tugging up into an inquisitive smirk. Thorin seemed to read her mind as she didn't have to pose her question.

"You have seemed quite ill at ease since you have arrived." Kestrel hummed gently her response, the rich sound emitting from the back of her throat. She couldn't help but be slightly perturbed by the statement however. Of course she had been 'ill-at-ease' since she had arrived! No one asked if she had wanted to go, she had been strong-armed and crowded the moment she awoke, everyone was calling her a thief or a liar, and she had no way of going home. It had all become so abundantly clear that this was not a dream and that she hadn't wandered onto some sci-fi movie set. This was as real as the air she was breathing.

She quieted her mind once more, the soft tone in the king's voice revealing his true intentions with his statement. She leaned forward in her seat and rested her hands on the table.

"Don't you worry about me.", she whispered as she motioned back to the rowdy men, the majority of whom had engaged in some kind of intoxicated head-butting contest. The youngest of Thorin's nephews seemed the most keen to participate, having just stepped up to the muscular Dwalin. The dwarven lord just sighed, a lopsided smirk on his face as he watched on.

In all the excitement Kestrel excused herself from the table, slipping out of the room unnoticed, save for Bilbo, Fili and Thorin. The air in the space had become stifling, worse then she could ever recall experiencing. She stretched her arms above her head, arching her back against the bodice's will, her muscles aching from what would have normally been a very active day. She decided a walk was in order.

With her finger-tips gliding over the smooth, cool stone Kestrel wandered the corridors. She found it funny now, how a simple meal and shared seat at a table could make someone feel so very welcome. It had certainly been accomplished this evening.

She had found her way to the palace entryway and looked out into the kingdom, the market still bustling and the lines of pubs all busy serving food and drink. She could see the gates of the kingdom, lined by towering pyres, and a familiar scent wafted to her. Through all the muddled odors of beer and mutton that drifted to her, clean and pure. She dared to follow the sloped staircase down, taking the makeshift ally-ways between the markets stalls so she wouldn't draw as much attention. She could hear it now, the soft familiar soothing patter of rain on the ground. The guards stood at attention, all giving her sideways glances as she stood on the wide threshold of the expansive city. The heavens had opened, the sky was falling, and moonbeams illuminated the slick stone. The sound behind her seemed to fade away as she let the peacefulness of the moment wash over her. This place was beautiful and clean, untouched by any sort of police siren or street-lamp.

She slowly took a step over, feeling the first few cool droplets hit her upturned face, her eyes closing as she lost herself to the rain. The bruise on her cheek had nearly vanished now, the chilled soothing rain comforting what little pain still remained there. Then her thoughts returned to her, the thoughts that had scared her so thoroughly during her conversation with the Hobbit.

She had no desire to leave. Even if this place meant no family or friends, she had very few of both. And she could only imagine what she would return to, to the beau that betrayed her more and more with each passing day. If it had been three days, she was sure all of her possessions had been thrown out and the 'little-secret' he had been seeing had taken up all of her drawers and closet space. Her chest ached at this thought, a lump rising in her throat, and she gasped for air at the sudden sting of pain.

She had once loved him.

She wondered where those feelings had gone. She remembered all the times he had frightened, had locked her in, had taken her phone so she couldn't call for help, or had hurt her. How many times he had lied, or how many times they shared their bed after he had been with another. She opened her emerald eyes to the night sky, the droplets blurring her vision uncomfortably as she pressed her fingertips to the wound. She would do anything to escape that empty life back in New York, a life where she simply did what was expected of her. She didn't want to go back. And that frightened her.

* * *

Fili was uneasy. He had watched Kestrel slip away, presumably unnoticed by the rest of the party, and she had not returned since. The first thoughts that drifted through his mind were perhaps the human had simply gone to wash up, but she had been absent for far too long. The party was still running at full tilt, shouting songs and laugher echoing about the space, the band of brothers all arms and pints. Thorin now sat, watching the group bemused with his pipe lit, Bilbo having followed suit and taking Kestrel's seat beside the king as they shared occasional conversation.

Kili was too caught up in all the fun to have noticed anything of the sort. Fili took the opportunity, during a particularly loud rendition of a favorite human drinking song, to slip from the group. He followed all the halls from the dining room, the basin room, her sleeping-quarters, even the kitchens and the brunette was nowhere to be found.

It was several minutes before it occurred to him that perhaps she had wandered out of the safety of the palace. He rushed to the entryway, his sapphire eyes scanning the bustling crowd below for his lost charge, the panic building in him as he could see no sign of her in the rambunctious crowd.

"She's a strange one, if ye' don' mind me sayin m'lord." One of the stout, armour clad dwarves at the door remarked as the prince looked in vain.

"You've seen the human?", he asked quizzically, taking a step towards the guard. He returned the question with an easy nod.

"Oh ye', sure I have." He darwled lazily as he pointed to the city gates. "She's jus' standin' out in the rain. Right strange, tha' one is."

Fili bristled at the remarks, but held his tongue as he searched for her. She was barely visible between the pyres and columns from where he stood, but he knew where she was none-the-less. He left the guard without a word, catching a chuckle as he made his way down the palace steps and into the crowd. He had little trouble maneuvering through the masses, dodging drunkard and bar-maid alike as he made his way for the gates.

Sure enough, there she was, illuminated by the silvery moon and dancing torch light, soaked through by the rain and staring at the sky. He was a good few paces behind her but he could make out her shoulders quivering ever so slightly. Cautiously he strode forward, one hand outstretched to the drenched young woman.

"Miss Kestrel." His voice was soft, but the skittish human still jumped. He was not at all prepared for the sight before him. She turned around, giving him a smile like sunshine, looking entirely peaceful yet anguished. The gown and bodice clung to her frame more so, slicked by the rain that fell. Her deep brunette locks were plastered to the sides of her face. She was shivering cold and looked a mess, yet the smile she was giving him was enough to warm them both in this deluge. It left him speechless.

"Sorry.", she said softly as she turned to face the world again, taking a step back until she was flush with one of the pillars that framed the gateway. Her smile only grew as thunder rolled in the distance, a contented sigh escaping her as she finished her thought. "I was just enjoying this."

"Enjoying the rain?", Fili asked incredulously, regaining enough of his composure to search for his pipe in the folds of his tunic.

She nodded, giggling as the dwarf gave her the most curious look from under his golden eye brows. He clearly thought she was mad.

"It's amazing what you take for granted.", she said with a huff, stepping back under the shelter of the arch, watching Fili with mild interest as he packed and lit his pipe. She didn't quite realize just how soaked she was until the flowing water from her body pooled around her feet. In hind-sight she decided it might have been the best choice, wondering what little there was in the way of modern medicine in the medieval world.

Fili looked to her now, still slightly amazed that this young woman who was drenched to the bone could be smiling so brightly. Then the faint mark on her cheek caught his eye once more. He had seen it when they first staved off the kings guard, and had noticed it again when she was being consoled by Bofur in the hallway. He had kept the thought to himself, but as they were alone and sharing in comfortable silence he decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"How'd ye' come by that battle scar?" He teased, giving her a small wink as she glanced to him, her head canting to the side at the puzzling question. Fili nodded to her, Kestrel's hand rising to her cheek and she jumped at the realization. That little bruise that refused to go away.

"Oh, this? Well, ya know, I'm just a certified badass, like Patrick Swayze in Roadhouse." She folded her arms over her chest as she spun her tale, a telling grin spreading on her lovely face. She caught his gaze with a side-ways glance, a bit of confusion lingering on his face, but his deep sapphire eyes glinted mischievously in the torch light. Fili had no idea what the human was saying. He wondered briefly if even she knew what she was saying, perhaps caught a fever from all the cold rain. But then she folded, a warm laugh erupting from the generally quiet maiden much to Fili's surprise.

"No, no, you're right. I'm not nearly handsome enough to be Patrick Swayze.", she crooned as she returned her gaze to the sky. Kestrel had the dwarf thoroughly confused, but he paid it no mind. He felt as though she were finally coming into her own around him. The thought not only brought a smile to his face but warmed him against the cold of the stormy night.

"Well I'm sure this man's beauty pales in comparison to your own m'lady.", the prince hummed, lips clamped around the stem of his copper capped pipe, his gaze also settling now on the waning moon. The human turned to him, her lips parting slightly to reply, but her voice failed her in that moment. She wasn't sure if it was merely the way the language was used or if the compliment was genuine, but she pushed either thought from her mind, deeming it unimportant.

Fili took note that the young woman had dodged his question, but took it as a cue to drop the subject. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything she didn't feel him worthy to share with. The storm was picking up, the droplets falling harder, the wind whipping about, and the thunder in the distance had seemed to creep up on the unlikely pair. The jolted as thunder crashed, Kestrel going so far as to let out a surprised yelp, her hand flying to her mouth to silence herself in her embarrassment.

Fili took her gently, leading with his broad hand on the small of her back just inside the city gates as the guardsmen tromped forward to seal the mountain for the night. The crowd was still going strong, the sounds of laughter, song, and clashing tankards echoed about the great space. Kestrel noted that though the bodice was still sodden, the silk dress had shed nearly all the water from the few minutes she had spent within the threshold. The rest of her was still sopping wet, but at least she was in dry clothes. She counted the blessing.

Fili looked to Kestrel, smiling to see her eyes alight as she scanned the population before her. You would have thought she was a child who'd stumbled into a fairy-tale with the expression she wore. Then a thought crossed his mind, his eyes glowing at the prospect before him, and he offered Kestrel his arm with a slight bow.

"Would you care to spend a night on the town, m'lady?", he inquired, a golden eyebrow arching, and a playful glint dancing in his sapphire eyes. Kestrel positively beamed at the dapper prince, her hands flying to her mouth to stifle the giddy hum that she couldn't seem to keep inside, before she accepted his invitation and took his arm.

And off they went to stroll down the market street.

* * *

**Alright! What did ya think? Please let me know. Chapter ten to come!~**


End file.
